But it has to be over now
by Nr. 707
Summary: Latvia has changed under Russias control. He just doesn't feel happy at all. Even his fellow nations can't help him. But there is a way out. [Summary sucks I know :v Anyway I also wanted to say that my english is not the best so... uhh yeah.. enjoy? I guess?]


Raivis opened the heavy door to the office. He was going to bring Mr. Russia his tea. His hands were shaking a bit, like always. They always did when he was nervous, especially when he came close to _him_.

The small nation looked around, he saw bookshelves at the wall with a huge variety of russian literature. It almost felt like the library downstairs.

The room wasn't very welcoming though, it was dark and cold. On the wall were oil paintings of hills with sunflowers, those are actually spread all across the house.

On the other site of the room was an old looking desk, Russias desk. Behind the papers and folders was a huge and intimidating man, at least in Latvias opinion.

Said man actually looked kind of unusual, he wore glasses and hadn't a smile on his face. But he didn't had a reason to smile, he had been alone after all.

"Your tea, Mister Braginski."

Ivan didn't responded, like always. The boy walked towards the desk. He layed down the plate and stirred the served tea.

Raivis felt really uncomfortable, but it was always like this. Ivan just stared at the folder he was currently working on, he didn't wanted eye contact with his fellow nation, he knew it would make him even more upset.

Suddenly Russia broke the silence.

"...Go and do your work now."

Raivis nodded, even if he didn't wanted to, he had to, and he hated it. He hated it to be treated like that. It has been like this for years. Never having free time, only work, not being happy at all. He felt that Russia wasn't even thankful for his hard work.

Latvias life has been always like this.

Raivis was like a little boat in the ocean. Always being moved around and don't having the ability to change something, only trying to stay alive in the chaotic mess of waves. There was a chance of fleeing and finding land, but no one would know if he would actually find any or directly walk into deaths arms.

The time at Russias house wasn't nice for him, he changed. But could he ever be _normal_?

Raivis wanted to risk that, wants to break free, wants to follow his own rules. He couldn't take it for much longer, not feeling happiness or show any emotions at all made him sick.

He had to hold anything back, had to behave, couldn't live.

So the little nation walked around, feeling nervous and not knowing what to do.

Suddenly he heard the old, and creepy sounding, grandfather-clock. It made this weird and terrifying sound ten times, means it was 10 pm, time to sleep.

He had to go back to their room now.

He could maybe try to speak with his fellow nations. But would they understand his thoughts? Probably not.

Toris and Eduard always told him to just hide his emotions, hide his pain and thoughts towards Russia and especially himself, until it gets better.

Raivis just decided to not speak to them, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He stood at the window, appreciated the nature. The house stood right in the middle of the forest, it was beautiful and very peaceful, but at the same time creepy.

The next town wasn't that far away, but Raivis wasn't interested in fleeing, he was more interested in the surrounding.

"I'm going to leave."

Toris looked at him with surprise.

"You what?? But you-"

"Only for that night, promise", added Raivis while already jumping out of the window and landing in the soft, but cold, snow.

Ivans bedroom was on the other side of the house, so the littl' nation hadn't to worry about beeing spottet by him, at least not so easily.

He ran through the snow, ignoring the cold temperatures as best as he could.

He shouldn't go to far, he had to go back. Should he go back? Had he?

Raivis stopped, panting and breathing heavily. He was just as far away so that they could not hear him. Perfect.

So he started to... cry.

He cried more than ever before in his miserable life, he was screaming, punched the nearby tree and let his emotions go wild.

Everything happened really quickly, but it still felt like years, he was hitting that tree for such a long time until his knuckles started to bleed. He then stopped.

Falling into the cold snow felt satisfying. Latvia stared at the crowns of the trees, it looked beautiful how the moon shined between those.

All he knew was just that he felt good, he wasn't under Russias control right now. But... why only right now? Why not... forever?

A sudden realization hit him, he did not had to stay with Russia, he could change his future, he didn't had to wait.

Meanwhile Eduard and Toris sneaked out of the house as well. They knew _exactly_ how he felt, but Latvia had to understand, he just had to keep on for a little longer.

They were really worried about him.

They wanted to make clear that everything will be okay, but Raivis had enough of that, didn't wanted to listen anymore, they did not tell the truth.

But was he even right? And what was really wrong? He didn't knew, nobody actually knew.

Raivis continued his walk. He was looking for a _specific_ place.

He heard voices behind of him, those were really close.

Two people appeared, Eduard and Toris.

"Latvia!!", gasped both of them.

"Latvia please, we can talk about this", made Eduard clear.

Raivis ran away from them, he had to find that place real quick.

His friend then started to chase him, still telling him lies which he not wanted to hear.

He finally reached the place, turning around to his friends.

"Please! Just listen to us and-", wanted to say Toris.

Raivis interrupted his speach.

"No!! Nobody could help, neither I can, just leave me alone! Don't tell me what to do!! Nothing will be ever good if we will continue like this!"

He screamed out of his lungs, filled with passion and determination, even having tears in his eyes.

"But-" "NO!", shouted Raivis and making two steps backwards.

He had the power to do it, he would escape Ivan and his miserable life here and now, only some more steps and...

He turned around to see of the cliff, it was deep, so deep that you couldn't see the ground below.

Should he really jump? It was his plan after all.

Eduard was actually quite shooked, he knew that Latvia had problems, everyone of them had, but taking his own life? He'd never expected that to happen.

Suddenly Raivis felt arms wrap around his body, one of his only friends hugged him, preventing him.

"Please don't...", wispered Toris.

"We'll promise that everything _will_ get better.", said Eduard too.

Toris turned him around again to see his face, he'd cried a lot today, you could see it. Eduard made it also to his friend, also kneeled down to him.

"It will be over soon."

Both smiled, having hope to save him, to keep him alive and most importantly, happy.

Silence.

"... But it has to be over now."

Raivis freed himself, streched out his arms and fell backwards.

At least he saw in his last moments the most beautiful and honest smiles a nation can get.


End file.
